My Chemical Dramione si, de My Chemical Romance
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: bueno, ¿que puedo decir? MCR una gran banda con grandes canciones y el Dramione, una gran pareja, tributo a estas dos, y por supuesto a lo imposible de un dramione y a nosotras os  que si seguimos intentando unirlos, solo pasen lean,critiquen y destruyan.


**Chemical Dramiones**

Este es un pequeño fic que hace relatos a las diferentes canciones de la banda My Chemical Romance y las partes en las que se adapta esta hermosa pareja de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece (¬¬ todos lo sabemos), blah blah blah, trama mía si roban yo matarlos a ustedes, blah blah blah, titulos canciones, frases en cursiva TODO lo que rime, suene sangriento o se vea bien pertenece a my Chemical romance y su manager.

Será un simple conjunto de oneshots o drables, depende, espero les guste, les recuerdo se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas, sugerencias, avadas, cartas bomba y un revienw pero solo si de verdad les gusta.

**IMPORTANTE (léanlo ¬¬ o luego no anden perdidos):** Las frases en cursiva son parte de la letra de las canciones, no las pondré todas, solo las mas necesariamente relevante, porque luego esto se vuelve song fic, y Fanfiction me jode.

Algunos honeshots terminaran bien, otros mal, otros bien…y así vamos ^^ depende mi estado de humor Xd o la canción en si.

Aff este me quedo re empalagoso para mi gusto, pero aquí les va :/ , las cosas extremadamente románticas me aburren a morir, pero supongo que para personas relativamente normales ( dícese cualquier otro ser vivo o no vivo que no sea yo) esta bien.

_**I'm not Okay. (No estoy bien)**_

_(Está bien ¿Querías honestidad? Solo eso tenías que decirme, yo, en realidad Nunca quise decepcionarte o que te fueras)_

Bueno era hora de poner las cosas claras….

Dulce, dolorosa, dulce, así era, las personas, sean muggles o magos acostumbran a decir que el amor tiene diferentes facetas, buenas, malas, pecaminosas, tiernas, y que se aprende a vivir con ellas.

Pero, Hermione Jean Granger podía asegurar que su sentimiento no era así, o si bien lo que la gente decía solo era una maldita mentira o simplemente ella era la excepción…una vez mas…

Como en todo lo demás…

Algunos días, en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo se hartaba, lo de ella era amor, de eso estaba segura, pero, no era uno normal, al menos no uno sano, era pura dependencia, pura obsesión y necesidad

_(¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarte que esa no es la vida que parece?)_

Ella quería enseñarle que todo podía ser diferente, que todo podía cambiar, que tenia un concepto errado de vida, ¡pero que terco era este rubio!, y dolía, ella sabia que por mucho que duraran y que por mas que ambos se quisieran o que el llegara a amarla como ella a el, siempre terminarían separados, lo sabia….¿como?..Bueno….

Eso es fácil.

La vida de el, los amigos de ella, las tradiciones de el, la descendencia de ella, el carácter de el, la autoridad de ella, la ambición de el, la rectitud de ella, ¡T-O-D-O! malditamente todo, lo impedía, las razones en su contra sobraban, era simple, era sencillo, ellos no nacieron para estar juntos, como una princesa y un ogro, ellos jamás quedarían juntos porque la princesa siempre ha de tener un príncipe soñado y el ogro siempre ah de ser malo y morir,

Porque el tenia su princesa, su hermosa princesa de Slytherin, la esposa destinada para el de desde su nacimiento con sangre limpia igual a la suya.

Y porque ella, nunca perteneció al mundo de el, su mundo era uno normal, en el que la magia…., bueno la magia si existía, pero no de esa manera en que lo hace en los cuentos de hadas, ella era una bruja normal, que nunca aprendió a comer con varios cubiertos del mismo tipo que se usaban para diferentes comidas, jamás experimento ser vestida y peinada, jamás tuvo mayordomo ni chofer, ella lavaba su ropa, cocinaba su comida y trabajaba por si misma.

Lo de la pureza de sangre siempre le sonó a caballos, y aunque intentara explicarle al rubio que no le estaba diciendo animal, este jamás entendía, no comprendía que ella había crecido así, refiriéndose a los caballos como pura sangre.

Lo de las tradiciones, vestimentas, prejuicios y educación exagerada siempre le pareció estúpido, si bien ella era educada, el en algunas ocasiones exageraba y eso a la castaña no le agradaba para nada, pero la realidad era diferente y ella nunca lo reconocería.

Jamás aceptaría que le encantaba ver en el todo lo que consideraba mal, ni tampoco esa arrogancia y egocentrismo propio de un pequeño de tres años al cual sus padres le habían dicho que no existía nadie mejor que el.

Pero como siempre Ellos eran de mundos diferentes, y la castaña sabia que no terminarían juntos, pero igual le amaba, le adoraba y disfrutaba de cada día junto a el como si no hubiera un mañana, y de cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo.

—Te amo— susurro el rubio en el cuello de la castaña, como siempre, tan bajo, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

_(Te dije una y otra vez que cantabas las palabras pero no sabias lo que significaban)_

Porque el no conocía el completo significado de esa palabra, ni lo que conllevaba, y, posiblemente ella tampoco, pero….¿no era ese el significado del amor? Aprender a amar con cada experiencia..y si no era asi.. bueno a ella sinceramente no le importaba y a el parecia tampoco hacerlo.

Y es que después de todo:

Ambos sabían que el pronto fijaría su fecha de matrimonio con Pansy y que ella tendría que buscar a alguien con quien pasar su vida, mas sin embargo no hablaban de ello, no porque no podían, sino porque no querían, Draco era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para sacar el tema y ella era demasiado cobarde y sensible como para mencionarlo, ni por accidente lo haría.

Ella era consciente de que no estaba bien, y de que terminaría peor, porque era pecaminoso y obsesivo y porque ese amor se la estaba comiendo viva.

— yo tambien te amo, ¡con todo mi ser! —

Sin embargo se sentía bien…..y ¡de que manera!

Es por ello que, mientras durara ella analizaría y aprovecharía cada misero segundo junto el.

_Pero necesitas escucharme de verdad!_

_Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_Por ahora estoy bien! (confía en mi)_

_Fin_

_Dulce, lo se :/ tal vez demasiado puaj! no se como salio algo así de my Chemical romance pero simplemente es lo que me transmite la canción. A mi señores, solo a mi, cada quien percibe de formas diferentes, y mi atrofiado cerebro lo hizo de esta forma._

_Continuación…. Muy muy pronto casi mañana mismo….porque el segundo cap es un bello regalito de navidad! _

_Reviewn? Vale, pero solo si de verdad te gusto ;)_

_Besos y los adora!_

_ATT: Dulce-Maldad_


End file.
